


Take You Under My Wing

by mthrfkrgdhrwego (universalchampbalor)



Series: Just Wing It [1]
Category: Grand Theft Auto V, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Alternate Universe - Wings, Canon-Typical Violence, Discrimination, F/F, F/M, Fake AH Crew, M/M, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Jack, Wingfic, why am i like this?!?!?!?!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-14 18:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11788587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universalchampbalor/pseuds/mthrfkrgdhrwego
Summary: Less than 10 percent of the world had wings, and most people were strangely opposed to the Winged. You could always find groups of Winged huddled together for protection and comfort.Birds of a feather flock together, Geoff supposed, Jack tucked tight under his arm.





	1. Geoff

When Geoff was seven, a pair of wings ripped free from his back.

All he remembered was one minute, he was hanging out with some of his friends at his house in bumfuck, Alabama, and the next, he was on the ground, silently screaming as tears ran down his face matching the tracks of blood coming from his too sharp shoulder blades. He woke up in the hospital three days later.

The wings were delicate, reaching farther than his little mind could fathom. When they weren’t extended, they were furled gently, pressed against the soft line of his still developing spine. The two pair felt weird, the extra pair that he possessed hitting things more than the first pair. The extra pair of scapulae that supported the wings hurt until he was 23 and in the army. He learned to keep them hidden, learned to fold them under his shirts and keep them away from prying eyes. They could never hold his weight when he was a small child, but after hiding them away for so long, they became atrophied and weak, to the point where it hurt to extend them.

On multiple occasions, he thought about getting them removed. He didn’t have the money to get it done by one of the three surgeons in the world that would, but by high school he’d met his fair share of back alley ‘surgeons’ who were willing to cut them off for cheap.

He almost took them up on it.

When he met Jack, she was a 15 year old kid trying to grow her hair out and find a dress that would fit her flat form. She held her wings out proud, displaying all 26 feet on display as she stretched them in the middle of the park. She kept them closed, but they still took up space, standing taller than her as they pressed against her back, the edges of her primaries dragging the floor.

He didn’t see her, at first. He saw her wings. He had just moved to Los Santos, giving up on the army and living in the south, deciding to use his knowledge of guns to make some form of a living. He was broke, could barely afford his shithole apartment, and had no plan.

He was in a Goodwill, hunting for cheap shirts he could modify to fit his extra anatomy. She was hunched over in the corner, digging through a pile of skirts and dresses. Her wings stood tall, almost curled around her like a shield, a barrier to block out the rest of the world. He almost started crying.

The first thing he said to her was, “They’re pretty. Your wings, I mean. I like them.” He didn’t say it so much as blurt it, standing behind her in line. She turned so swiftly that her wings flared slightly and knocked into the case next to her, causing her to make a muffled sound of pain. Her brown-gold eyes were glaring with fear and panic, her pouty pink lips pulled into a frown. Her hands came up, ready to protect herself if necessary.

Geoff held his hands up in surrender, taking a slow step back. He sighed and allowed his aching wings to stretch out, the stretch of the skin and paper-thin chitin digging deep into his stomach. She softened upon seeing them, her eyes widening as her lips parted in silent wonder.

Then he had an armful of tiny teenage girl as she hugged him as tight as she could.

It was difficult. He had to build most of his own furniture (well, Jack built it. He tried to help and failed). They made their own clothes. They modified weapons to accommodate their wings so they could use them. They figured out how to safely bind them because sometimes, it just wasn’t safe to show them. Less than 10 percent of the world had wings, and most people were strangely opposed to the Winged. You could always find groups of Winged huddled together for protection and comfort.

Birds of a feather flock together, Geoff supposed, Jack tucked tight under his arm.


	2. Jack

Jack had the unfortunate pleasure of being born with wings on top of being born a boy.

She grew up in Texas, which sucked, but she lived in Austin, which sucked slightly less. Still, being a bi trans girl with wings alienated her from society. Her parents didn’t kick her out for coming out at 15, but they did kick her out for her wings.

She was just a kid, with nothing but $250 that she swiped before she left. She had nothing but the clothes on her back and a half-baked plan to go to Los Santos and hope that she’d find somewhere she belonged.

The Greyhound to LS cost her a good $160, leaving her with ninety to find somewhere to stay and some food to eat. Within her first month, she lost about 20 pounds and her shitty motel room. Finding work was nigh impossible since she had no high school diploma and no permanent place of residence. Pretty soon, she was on Skid Row, charming people into giving her money and skimming people’s wallets.

More often than not, she went to bed hungry, curled up next to the other kids she met there, aching for warmth and something soft under her. Her wings did little to protect her from the cold.

Sometimes she got lucky, finding some rich shmuck who carried too much money and walked the wrong streets. Whenever she got their wallets, she’d buy herself some food, gorging herself at one of the shitty, cheap diners out in the sticks. With whatever she had left, she’d go to the thrift shops, hunting for clothes that didn’t reek of cigarette smoke and unwashed fabric.

It was there that she met Geoff. When he commented on her wings, she bristled, ready to use her knowledge from living on the streets to shut him up if need be. When she saw the delicate dragonfly wings peeling away from his back, something welled inside of her, something akin to hope and desperation causing tears to almost bleed from her eyes. She threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around his waist as she buried her face in his chest. He stood there, stunned, until he was able to react, patting her shoulder awkwardly.

She moved in with him a week later.

It was rough. He worked long nights with the Roosters, a gang that’d been roughing up the city for the past five years. He was one of their founders, but he wanted out. He’d tell her about it early in the morning, half asleep as he scarfed down whatever food he could make. She still wiped wallets, but she got a job at the diner, dealing with people who didn’t respect her.

At three in the morning, Jack patched up his wounds, careful stitches and easy taping. She dug bullets out of his skin, using vodka as an antiseptic. It was one of those times when he looked at her, split lips spread in a bloody-toothed grin, and said, “Wanna start a gang?”

She grinned as she freed a bullet from his shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm bimonlewis on Tumblr! Come bug me!


End file.
